


Generosity

by DawnStoneSlifer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Over-Protective Muffet for days yo, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is a Fallen Human, also this was kinda fun to write???, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStoneSlifer/pseuds/DawnStoneSlifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for SilverShadow1310, since they won the 'guess my inspiration' game I had going on in one of my other fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverShadow1310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1310/gifts).



> Well, here we are, SilverShadow1310. You asked, and I delivered. Angsty over-protective Muffet/Reader. 
> 
> Also this was fun to write??? I'm not sure if I've portrayed Muffet that great, considering she's not a character I know much about, but nonetheless, I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Can I just say how I LOVE writing over-protective characters? Like there's just something so...primal about it, at least when I write it, and I love it. That's my shit, man. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this. Whatever it is. 
> 
> ~Dawn~

You couldn't really remember the last time you'd thought about the surface.

It'd been years since you'd fallen down here, into the Underground. Back then, your mind had been in a dark place, and honestly, you'd be lying if you said you hadn't wanted to die in that fall. 

But time had passed, and you had healed. And it was thanks to the monsters that constantly shared their love with you. 

Specifically, one certain spider monster and her many pets. 

 

To say you and Muffet were friendly with each other was an understatement. It had all started when you’d been travelling through Hotland and had stumbled across the amusing scene of Sans being interrogated by said spider lady. 

He'd tried to weasel his way out of paying his tab. Again.

Thankfully you'd saved up enough money to buy him his freedom. 

Speaking of, that motherfucker still owed you. Big time. 

Muffet had initially been suspicious of your generosity, however after a brief conversation with her and a few smiles and laughs, she came to the conclusion that you were a very decent human being. 

She was intrigued by you after that encounter. Almost obsessively so. 

After every meeting, she’d send a few of her pets with you to make sure you got back home safely. You always got on well with her spiders, and they seemed to adore you. 

Of course, she couldn't forget what you were. It was impossible to, with the way your SOUL fluttered in your chest.

You were powerful. Powerful enough to destroy probably every monster in the Underground if you wanted to. 

Yet, somehow, she always felt the overwhelming urge to protect you. She didn't understand. 

No, wait, she did understand. She knew what this feeling was.

But she couldn't get attached. She knew how this was going to end.

You'd die, leaving your SOUL for Asgore to claim as his for the sake of monster-kind, and that would be it. Your body would turn cold, rigid, lifeless. Your eyes would no longer look at her with happiness, and your lips would no longer pull up into that sheepish smile you knew she loved.

You'd be dead. 

And that thought made her practically shake with rage. 

 

It was late one evening, when Muffet sat with her pets, whispering and giggling to them, that she realised just how deep her feelings ran.

She had let out a short giggle as one of her pets had whispered something particularly funny to her, before a short wheeze broke her attention away from them.

Her eyes locked on the form of you, bloody and broken, and the breath hitched in her throat. 

She was by your side in an instant; her usual grin swept clean from her face and replaced with a deep frown of worry. 

"What happened?" She asked, silently cursing herself when her voice shook. 

"U-Undyne," you hissed out between clenched teeth, gripping at the skin that covered your ribs and whimpering.

She felt rage burning deep within her SOUL, so much so that she thought she'd been set alight. It would've scared her a little, if she wasn't so intensely angry.

How dare she! How dare Undyne hurt you like this! You were hers! She wasn't allowed to touch you! She wasn't allowed anywhere near you! She-

She flinched when she felt a warm hand grip one of hers and squeeze gently, before looking down at you. You offered her a weak smile, before shaking your head.

"Don't. Don't be angry. She's just doing her job."

"But-"

"No buts. We’re friends, right? So trust me when I say it's fine. I just...need to get patched up..."

She froze, staring into your glazed over with pain eyes, before nodding slowly, ushering her pets towards her to help. 

She'd never been particularly good with healing magic. But she was willing to give it a shot. For you.

Things were silent as she channeled her magic through your wounds, slowly stitching up bone and muscle. How you'd managed to drag yourself here to her she had no idea, but you were lucky to be alive.

"...You like to make me worry, don't you?" She murmured softly as she started to heal the cracked ribs you'd gained from Undyne.

"It's what I'm good at, Muffie. You know that."

She couldn't help but giggle at the nickname. 

"...What about you? You worried me, too."

The spider monster raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why are you worried about me, dearie?"

"It's...your face when I told you who hurt me...you looked like you were ready to kill..."

"I see...a slip of the SOUL, sweetie, nothing more!" She played off the twinge in her SOUL with a flirty giggle. 

"...Are you sure?"

Of course you'd seen through it. Even her spiders looked at her with doubt on their faces. 

"...No. I'm not."

"...Oh. Okay. Just...try not to kill anyone, then?"

She couldn't help but smile. 

"If that's what you want~ I’m afraid I can't make any promises, though...not when someone hurts _my_ sweetheart..."

She offered you her hand, and you took it gratefully, squeezing softly as you stared at her with a smile on your face.

"You sound like an over-protective girlfriend!"

She didn't dare grace that with a vocal response.

However, the way in which she bumped her head against yours gently gave you more of an answer than her words ever could.


End file.
